Embarrassment
by LovelyChanru
Summary: All Gokudera wanted to do was to make him feel mad or shy about himself he just didn't think he would be running away from everybody.


**Title:** Embarrassment

**Summary:** All Gokudera wanted to do was to make him feel mad or shy about himself he just didn't think he would be running away from everybody.

**Note:** Just read and review I still have no ideas for the teacher's sin story also I'm going to be working on a Kyoya Hibari self cest story pretty soon but that one shot I'm going to be taking my sweet time wiring that shit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime sometimes I wish I did

Gokudera walked home pissed off that he had to stay after school because the damn perfect gave him detention. Yeah, like he was the one that threw Yamamoto's bat to a window and hit a student in the head with the bat.

Well, it was his fault since he got mad at the baseball nut for not listening to him. He growled in anger. He didn't want to be in detention he hated being in there so late. All you do is be quite and look at the wall.

The detention place is always filled with the same people. Some kids that are stupid and don't know how to listen to the skylark and some of the boys that liked him. Well, this boy didn't like the skylark and he sure as hell didn't like listening to him.

"What does the stupid bastard hate the most?" He thought. The sliver haired male was planning a way on how to get the other back.

"He doesn't like it when his school is in harm... But still if I hurt the school I will lose the position of being the tenth's right hand man..." Gokudera thought more as he turn a corner and headed straight home.

"Wait a minute... Every time we have an awkward movement or embarrassing movement the bastard is always walking away or blushing." He smiled. Oh yes the plan right now is how to embarrass the other. He just needed to know how he want's to embarrass him and in what way. "Well the bastard likes animals..." He started thinking again.

It is true that the head perfect likes small animals but how was he going to use that against him? The bomber walked to his house as he entered it.

He dumped his book bag on a chair. "...cat ears..." Escape Gokudera's mouth as his eyes widen. He checked the time seeing that it wasn't time till Hibari left the school. 'It's time to stalk a skylark.' The bomber smiled as he ran back to the school. Gokudera smiled as he looked at his watch to find out he made it in time. He saw the perfect walked out of the school wearing something totally different.

Since it's a hot day today in Japan the bomber understands but he didn't know the other will wear something like that. The perfect had on a black tight tank top shirt under a light lavender lose sleeveless shirt with a big circle neck line that showed the black tank top under.

The lavender shirt was too lose because it came off on his right shoulder showing the black tank top. He wore some semi long jeans. The jeans just reach up to his knees and some plain sneakers. The right hand man eyed the skylark admiring the skin that he's showing. Once the perfect passed by him not noticing the other was there. The sliver haired male took two pictures of him walking and another of him walking from behind.

The bomber smiled as he fallowed the skylark in to the town. He took pictures of the skylark buying some foods and a picture of him giving a pineapple a disgusted look.

Gokudera smiled at that picture as he saw the skylark walking out of the small market while eating a piece of chocolate. He took the picture of that movement on the side of another market. The bomber fallowed the other all the way home. Gokudera stayed outside as the other entered.

He looked at the window that showed Hibari's living room and took a picture of him getting ready to sit down. The skylark sat down. He placed his elbow on the table and held the right side of his face with his right hand. He always had a frown as he looked at the wall empty. He was just tired and wanted to relax a bit before he get's ready to make dinner.

The bomber smiled as he took that picture and left. The bomber went home and spend half of his time filling in the pictures with quotes on the computer editing the pictures. The first picture he took he made a tale bubble and wrote. "I, Hibari Kyoya became a hooker."

The next one he took was from behind. He tired to think of what to put from behind him. He went from another website took a picture of a guy that was walking behind like Hibari was and pasted him in the same picture as Hibari. Gokudera wrote at the bottom of it 'Hibari meeting his boyfriend.'

He smiled he also remember that the skylark get's embarrassed by public relationships or anything that has to do with him. The last picture he took of him he just placed to little cat ears. The ears did look like they belonged to Hibari if he has ever cosplay or anything along those lines. The bomber placed a mouse on the table just for some extra affect. Gokudera smiled as he printed out the pictures.

Revenge had never tasted so nekoish.

The next morning the bomber woke up early. He looked over the pictures he had and went to school with them. He looked at an empty spot on the wall and started to post up the pictures with a sign that said 'Hall Of Hibari.' He glued all the photos he took on that wall and more that he had found online.

He didn't know that Hibari's fan girls were so creative. He smiled at all the pictures he posted up. The pictures were so unHibari. The fan girl's pictures where just crazy and embarrassing for anybody to see. Once it reached time for all the students to come inside the school. Hibari got there a little bit late and looked around to see that all the herbivores had already gathered inside the school.

"Strange."

Hibari said out loud as he entered the school. He looked to see a crowd of the students gathered around somewhere. He tired to get passed the sea of students but he quickly lost his cool and just ended up glaring and pushing the people out of his way.

The perfect went as far as stepping on the people. Once the people saw that it was the perfect himself they couldn't help but hold in the laughter. Hibari eyed them wondering what's so funny. When he hits all of them on the head with his tonfas then they will know what's so funny. Hibari made it to the front of the ocean and looked at the pictures posted on the wall.

He looked at every single one of them looking at the details. Some of the kids started laughing from the back and the laughter came rolling in from the front as well. As they all gathered up the courage to start laughing at the perfect. Gokudera smiled as he was standing right next to Tsuna.

"This isn't funny." The tenth said as he looked at his right hand man. The bomber looked at him.

"What you mean?"

"I think he's crying." The bomber looked at Yamamoto who pointed out that the perfect was indeed crying. He saw as each of those hot tears rolled down his cheek went to his chin and then landed on the floor. The perfect started pushing away people once he got out of that ocean he ran to the roof.

"I didn't mean to make him cry." The bomber said as he faced Yamamoto and the tenth.

"What did he do to you that you had to embarrass him this much." Yamamoto asked as he looked into the others face knowing that the answer might or might not be good.

"I was just mad that I had to spend all my good time in detention with him. So..."

"So you wanted to make his life a living hell with this." Tsuna said which made the bomber surprised at what he said. He couldn't believe that the boy cruse for once in his whole life. 'I guess the bossiness finally kicked in.' He thought when he saw Tsuna point at the stairs. The bomber sighed as he went up the stairs to the roof.

He saw the perfect on the floor of the roof with his back turned to the world as he cried. This had almost broke the bombers heart as he walked closer to him.

"Leave me alone." The perfect said as he cried more. He didn't want anybody to be around him right now.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I was just so angry at you." Gokudera said as the perfect looked at him. The perfect's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that he had done. The bomber got down on his knees as he rubbed the tears away from the perfect's face. The perfect looked at him but just let him do what he wanted.

The sliver haired teen looked into those stormy eyes. He never noticed how beautiful the color was before until now. "They're beautiful." He said out loud as he got closer to the perfect to see more into those eyes. The skylark put his hands on the teens chest and tired to push him away gently. Gokudera only caught his hands and held on to them as he zoomed in more and placed a light butterfly kiss on the perfect's lips.

The perfect let him. Once Gokudera pulled away the skylark placed his own butterfly kiss on the others lips The bomber looked at him in awe. He couldn't believe the perfect just did that to the idiot that made his life a living hell.

"Hibari Kyoya, you are now my boyfriend." The bomber said out loud as he picked Hibari up like a new bride. The skylark looked at him in shocked.

"Why?"

"Because right now I want to protect you."

"When you were the one that made it a hell to begin with." Gokudera looked away but held on to the non heavy Hibari and started walking down the stairs of the roof. Once they reached the floor where the photos were people looked at them.

They saw a blushing Hibari while the bomber held on to him like his new bride.

"Anybody that laugh at those pictures have to deal with me from now on. Also, if anybody makes fun of Hibari in any sort of way. I'll kill you." The bomber said as he put Hibari down and smiled.

"What did he just get into?" Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto while the baseball player laughed.

"He got a boyfriend."


End file.
